The boy in the snow
by TheyTookMyUsername
Summary: One evening midway through her favorite time of year, Sam Manson makes a rather interesting discovery a midst the snow. One-Shot for now.


**HELLO! the name is TheyTookMyUsername (true story) and i gotta say i promised never to work on another DP fanfic mainly cos i didn't think it would be that good and i'm actually fine with the end...but meh. i discovered this awesome story in an AU that just sounded amazing! The name of the story that inspired me to write this is Danny FarFrozen by Neeko96. I just fell in love with it and i wanted to do something similar, however since Neeko was the inspiration i am shamelessly sending people to go read it...GO READ IT! After this one is done of course xD enjoy this little one-shot.**

 **Quick note: I know about Sam's background but just roll with it, i considered rearranging things for hours but in the end her parents own a business and they usually do parties like this to clients and stuff. So please roll with it *sad puppy eyes***

Snow. Majestic yet deathly. Delicate and strong. Cold, yet oddly warm. Sam Manson gazed at the falling snow from the window of her room. Usually she would be inside getting warm and ignoring the world. Tonight, was different. Following the events of the day, Sam thought it appropriate to gaze at the falling snow and making out the different shapes that it made. Watching the wind blow them to dance, like tiny fairies in the wind.

In the distance she could make out the lights of the houses in the streets. Everywhere she turned she was followed by the holiday cheer that came with the season. It was her favorite time of the year; then why was she out freezing when she could be inside in the warmth and embrace of her loved ones?

After yet another argument with her parents, she had decided best to turn to her room for the night. The party was on full blast behind her, but Sam had no interest to go. She, however, did wish everyone a happy Christmas before rushing to her room and shut the rest of the world. Considering her parents hadn't come looking for her, she suspected her nana had made her parents understand to not force her to do things. Sam smiled at that, she would have to thank her nana later.

Turning back to the snowflakes, she watched a particular one. It seemed oddly out of place and it seemed to be dancing with another wind. Knowing that her coat protected her from feeling the cold at all, Sam decided to remove a glove and feel the air around her. It was chilly alright, but nothing out of the ordinary to explain that small snowflake dancing all on its own and following a none existent current of wind.

Sam held the rail of her balcony and leaned forward to feel the air better. However instead of noticing anything odd with the wind, she noticed more tiny flakes dancing in the oddly specific manner as the first one. Frowning, she saw that each flake formed a trail that led further away from her home and towards the empty streets of Amity Park. Without hesitation and curiosity at its peak, Sam climbed down her window and followed the trail of flakes in the darkness of the night.

Careful with her steps she moved forward, determined to find what was causing such an odd yet beautiful display. Each flake seemed to be riding along a none existent rhythm, one only they could hear. Sam wondered about this melody as she pursued the dancing flakes in the night. She wandered with no direction, watching the flakes with weird patterns and examining each in detail before moving to the next. The patterns showed real things in the real world, nothing like the delicate patters that she was used to see in normal snowflakes. Some showed monsters, others showed plants, some even portrayed humans in them.

Sam marveled at this and wondered how it was even possible until she started to make out a wind like melody. Turning around, she searched were the humming was coming from and found she couldn't really make out what it was. Curiosity beating her, she moved towards the noise and managed to notice the louder the humming the more flakes appeared.

"So that's where you're coming from," she said to no one as she wandered the deserted streets of Amity Park.

As she walked, her combat boots sank into the snow that grew thicker by the minute as she moved closer towards the humming. Not that Sam paid much attention to anything around her but reaching the humming and the source of the snowflakes.

It took a few more than a few minutes of trudging through the snow before she finally made out something in the distance, the silhouette of a person standing in the snow. Sam blinked unable to believe what she was seeing. Who could be out in this weather?

"Hello?" she questioned the person standing in the distance.

However the person didn't seem to hear her as her voice drowned by the humming of the wind. Walking closer and tightening her jacket around her, Sam waded towards the strange person that only seemed to get stranger as she walked forward.

First thing she noticed was the thick fur coat he was wearing. Sam's inside twisted with the notion of someone killing an animal to create that coat; however the material didn't seem to be made out of anything she had seen before. The person, a boy she noted, had hair that seemed to blend with the snow. His eyes were cast upwards as his fingers played with the air. His entire face was uncovered as where his fingers. The boy didn't shiver in the cold temperature rather he seem to embrace it.

"Hello?" Sam asked again, her eyes turning to his hand motions before she gasped.

Tiny snowflakes danced out of the boy's fingers and into the night as he hummed a tune. It wasn't a particularly sad or happy tune; it was more soothing sound, like that of a lullaby. It brought joy to ones soul and warmth to their heart. It was simply a soothing tune that made you forget your worries and it almost made Sam forget that she was watching a white haired boy making snowflakes in the night.

She wandered closer, not noticing the prominent drop in temperature, slowly trying to make as little noise as possible as to not startle the boy. Once in arms reach she noticed that the designs were being made by the boy as he looked upward. The sky was cloudy so she wondered what he could possibly be watching. But like everything so far she paid no mind.

"Hello?" she whispered almost to the night air.

The boy turned, haven listened to her words. He kept moving his fingers and making little snowflakes dance, now however none had very distinct figures.

Sam gasped at the boy with white hair. His eyes shone eerie neon green. The coat around him was packed on a navy blue cloth that was attacked at the front by a blue looking jewel of some sorts. The boy was shirtless besides that a thick belt adorning his waist that held a piece of cloth the same color as the inside of his cloak that reached mid-thigh. Even in Sam's perspective he was dressed for hypothermia or worse.

"What are you?" asked Sam uncertain of what she was seeing, she wasn't even sure it was real.

The boy dropped his head to the side slightly to gaze into her eyes. Slowly, he smiled at her. He turned back to his work and a couple of snowflakes left his fingers forming what Sam saw as her own face. The boy turned to her back and moved his hands towards her, giving her one of the snowflakes. Sam took it and watched it closely noticing the level of detail ingrained in it. She was perplexed.

"How did you?" she asked turning to the boy.

The boy merely smiled and did more shapes for her; however these ranged from her face and several other things like before. Sam gave a step back watching how these particular snowflakes danced their unique song and joined the other flakes that fell from the sky.

"You were watching the snowflakes," said Sam starring at the sky.

The boy turned his gaze to her and started humming. This song was different from the previous one, as it had a peculiar melody to it. Turning to him she noticed something about the tune, it had the rhythm of her steps as she walked to the boy.

"You knew I was here?" she asked turning to his neon green eyes.

The boy nodded this time. Good, Sam thought, I was starting to wonder if he was deaf.

"You should head home," she told him. "It's freezing out here."

The boy frowned at her statement before his eyes opened wide in acknowledgement.

"Human," he said his voice as windy as the night.

Sam frowned at his words, "Yes human, what else would I be?"

The boy chuckled, "Silly."

Sam grunted, "If you don't have a place to stay you can stay with me tonight."

"Leave soon I must," the boy replied. "Awaiting for me my family is."

"Go where?" said Sam. "We're the middle of nowhere."

The boy chuckled, "Human should concern more about her safety."

Sam crossed her arms, "And you aren't a human I assume?"

The boy stayed silent as Sam watched him, it was a stare off until -due to the cold- Sam had to blink. Replacing the boy was another, quite similar to the first. This one however, had black hair and blue eyes. A warm smile still placed on his lips. His body adorned with more casual clothes that still looked out of place in the cold weather. At least he was wearing pants now, even if the silver accessories that adorned his body where his only other protection.

Sam's jaw dropped at the sudden change, "What are you?"

The boy walked up to her and carefully waved his hands through her cheek. His fingers were cold to at the touch making Sam shiver slightly.

"Curious human," said the boy.

"I mean you're half naked in a snowy weather," said Sam gesturing at him. "You just changed form in front of my eyes."

"But I am not cold," said the boy. "You are."

Sam turned back to try and see her house, "Even if I wanted to, I don't know how to get back."

The boy simply held his hand for Sam to take. Sam stared at it, curiously. Her hand wandered slowly towards his but Sam stopped herself before their hands could touch his.

"What's your name?" she asks regaining her normal demeanor.

The boy turns to meet her gaze and in a low voice whispers, "Daniel."

"Well Danny if you're certain of which way then…" Sam took his hand however at contact Sam backed away. He was incredibly cold.

Daniel smiled and reached for her hand once more, taking it lightly. Sam didn't push back this time waiting for the cold to make contact with her skin. As it did, Daniel turned to gaze into her violet eyes before reaching with his other hand to cup her cheek. Sam closed her eyes instinctively but opened them just as quickly to find herself back in the warmth of home.

Sam turned around staring at her room's walls and décor. She was baffled as to how she got there, but turning she saw Danny in the middle of her room smiling at her.

"How did you know I live here?" she asked the boy who seem to shrug her question.

"Home," he said as he backed to the balcony.

"Wait?" said Sam.

Danny stopped watching her with curious eyes.

"You didn't answer…" she said. Sam was so lost as to why or how or even when. However Danny didn't seem fazed by these questions, perhaps the fact that he had the answers was why he was so nonchalant about things.

Danny waved his hand, forming along several snowflakes that ended falling on Sam's floor. In his hand a couple had landed successfully and Danny simply raised his hand to show it to Sam.

Her eyes widen at the sight, _the snowflakes_. Daniel walked towards Sam and cupped her cheek once more. Sam frowned as she felt the warmth radiating from him, even if he had been cold before. This made her even more curious about him. However, nothing lasts forever and Danny backed away allowing more snowflakes to appear, engulf him and making him disappear before her very eyes.

Sam remained in place as she watched the snowflakes melt in the warmth of her room. Her hand lifted to trail where his hands had been a minute before. Cupping her cheek, lowering towards her neck…Sam frowned as she felt something on her neck. Reaching for it, Sam brought it to her eyes staring at the small chain around her neck that ended on a similar jewel to the one the boy had on his furry coat.

Rushing out, Sam opened her balcony and starred at Amity Park. In the distance she could have sworn she saw a boy with white hair and giant coat wadding through the snow. It appeared he turned back to her balcony before disappearing into the night.

 **Hi again...yeah i'm sort of annoying...anyway i hope you enjoyed it. also all thought this is a one-shot i could extended further if i get persuaded into it. So if you wish to read more on this i guess you can leave a review and if i reach a certain number i'll continue it. idk how it would turn out but i'm willing to try if you guys are interested anyway ciao**


End file.
